


Barry's Favorite Camping Trip

by PheyKelly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheyKelly/pseuds/PheyKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a flashback to Barry and Iris's awkward teen years. Read what happens when Barry's insecurities land the trio into a dangerous situation. It's time for Iris and Joe to save their Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's Favorite Camping Trip

"Alright kiddos welcome to the great outdoors," Joe said grinning broadly at the small rustic cabin in the woods.

"You know what's _actually_ great dad? Air conditioning." Iris grumbled, and she crossed her skinny arms over her chest.  She stumbled out of the car, grimacing because dirt had kicked up onto her shoes.  Joe rolled his eyes.  His sweet baby girl was morphing into the dreaded "teen," and was quickly developing all the sarcasm and attitude with it.

Joe gave Iris a tight side hug. “You know it is ok to like things, especially when your friends aren’t around.” He teased.

Iris rolled her eyes and then sighed begrudgingly “It does have a cool porch.”

“We’ll sit out there tonight and look at the stars then. Come on Barry!”

Barry slid out of the car and surveyed the area. At 14 he was made up almost entirely of bones, braces, and awkwardness. "This is really nice, Joe," he said solemnly.

"Let's get the stuff off the car, and then we’ll get this party started!" Joe exclaimed trying to inspire excitement in the two sullen teens.

Iris rolled her eyes again.  "There was a perfectly good party starting right now at Xander Williams's house in Central City," she whined as she loaded her small arms with supplies.  Barry grimaced.

The two chose their rooms, unpacked and joined Joe in the small rustic kitchen. He laid out sandwiches for them to eat.

Barry immediately sat and began scarfing down the sandwich as if it was the first time he ate food. Iris side-eyed him as she began to eat hers. Barry finished in minutes and began to make a second sandwich.

”Bear?” Iris asked bewildered “is everything okay?”

Barry smiled. “Yeah of course Iris, why?”

“You’ve been like super moody all day and I’m seriously wondering how your braces not get swallow up in that storm of consumption. What’s your damage Barry?” Iris cocked her eyebrow expectantly.

Barry sighed.  Iris has always been extremely observant. A characteristic that was less endearing than usual. “Well-“

Joe clapped a large hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Leave the boy alone Iris. He’s growing! Men go through these transitions of the mind, spirit and of course…the body.”

“Oh my god,” Barry and Iris said in unison.

“Joe we’ve both have had sex ed for a couple years now and…we, we don’t need this.” Barry cringed.

“Okay then well hurry up because we’re going take the canoe out.” Joe exclaimed with relief. The rest of lunch flew by in anticipation of the excursion.

 Iris fought valiantly as she tried to control her excitement and maintain her sophisticated teenage image. She tightened her life jacket as she watched her dad and Barry take down the canoe.

“I’ve got it Joe!” Barry slowly lowered the boat to the ground and dragged it to the water’s edge. Joe nodded impressed. “Thanks Barry!”

“Good job Barry!” Iris cheered. Barry turned his head away from her to hide his furious blush.  His chest swelled with pride as Iris handed him a life jacket. “I don’t think I need that, I’m a pretty good swimmer,” He boasted.  

Iris giggled, her purple braces reflecting the sunlight. “Sorry Aquaman, canoe rules.”

Barry grinned and put on the life jacket. Soon the trio were out on the water.  Barry won the coin toss that allowed him to sit at the stern of the boat.  Iris sat in the middle and Joe sat at the bow.

They slowly made their way down the river. Though the water was relatively calm, Barry took his job of steering very seriously. He wanted to show Joe and Iris, mostly Iris, that he was getting stronger and, for lack of a better term, manlier. Barry also wanted to show Joe and Iris, mostly Iris, that he was no longer the sad little boy they took in.

The creek was hooded by the lush leaves of the mangroves with spots of sunlight peeking through, seemingly, to highlight their path. The three enjoyed the beautiful scenery and each other’s company. Barry watched the way the light seemed to bounce off of Iris’s beautiful brown curls. His eyes swept over her russet skin adoringly. He tried very hard to ignore Iris which proved to be difficult, especially because she was extremely fidgety in her seat.

“The middle seat sucks. That was a trick coin, I should be steering.” she accused playfully.

“It was your coin!” Barry laughed. Iris, grinning mischievously, reached into the water and splashed some onto Barry. Barry retaliated by scooping a handful of water on Iris. She squealed and covered her hair. “Not the hair!” Barry paused knowing from experience that this was a grave offense. Iris took advantage of his hesitation, dipping both her arms into the water to produce a small wave that soaked Barry.

“Oh heck no!” he cried. He was about to further escalate the splash fight when Joe interrupted.

“Excuse me you two but I was really hoping to keep the water in the river and not in the boat.”  

Iris and Barry blushed. “Sorry!”

Joe nodded at the two. He looked up ahead to see the river becoming more treacherous. The water was white with speed as it danced over the many rocks. “Ok Barry, we’ve got to make sure we concentrate on weaving through these rocks quickly.” Joe advised.

Barry’s heart picked up speed as he tightened his grip on the paddle. He was eager to conquer the rapids. Iris grinned at his determined face and braced herself.

Their boat slithered through the rocks with ease as Barry steered. Water splashed on Iris making her squeal with glee. Joe laughed loudly as the boat dipped over a submerged rock and landed with a smack on the water. Barry beamed realizing that this was much easier then he’d initially thought it’d be. He saw a large clump of rocks ahead, and instead of evading it entirely, Barry went straight toward it believing that he could make it more thrilling for the three of them.

“Barry!” Joe warned as they approached the clump.

“It’s ok Joe I’ve got it!” Barry called. He maneuvered the canoe around the first rock tentatively, but the water’s speed was getting to be too much for Barry.

“Barry, Pull back!” Joe barked. Iris looked back at him fearfully.

“I can do it Joe!” Barry’s eyebrows lowered in concentration as he tried to calculate the movements he would need to make it through. The rapids pushed the boat with more force than Barry anticipated. He couldn’t steer it away in time and the head of the boat crashed into the rock. The force rocked the tiny canoe, and it fell to its side throwing Joe, Iris, and Barry into the rushing waters.

Water scorched like fire in Barry’s nostrils and throat. His legs jerked wildly as he tried to get his bearings and swim up for oxygen. Once he felt the ground, Barry kicked off of it and broke the surface coughing hoarsely. His eyes scanned desperately for Iris and Joe. Joe was swimming towards the canoe trying to flip it back over.

“Iris!” Barry cried. He rubbed the water out of his eyes to see Iris’s very small body float down river.

“Iris!” Barry screamed again and began swimming after her. Joe pushed the canoe out of the rock clump and climbed in. Joe grabbed Barry’s arm and pulled him into the canoe with ease. Joe began paddling wildly towards his daughter.

Iris tried to yell back, but water plunged into her throat every time she opened her mouth. She managed to see a cone shaped rock near her and tried to swim to it. Her life jackets’ buoyancy was allowing the rapids to sweep her further away. Iris quickly removed it from her body and fought her way through the rapids to climb on the rock.          

“I’m ok!” She yelled back.

Joe slid the boat against the rock.

“Get her in” He barked at Barry. Wide-eyed, Barry wrapped his arms around Iris and heaved while Iris pushed off the stone with her feet. They propelled backwards into the canoe. Harsh coughs and wheezes filled the air. Once the teens were seated, Joe turned to look at the two.

“Are you ok?” His brown eyes filled with worry searched their bodies for visible injuries. The pair nodded quietly. Once he knew they were fine, Joe’s eyes hardened. A frown creased his face as he bore his disappointed eyes into Barry.

“Iris you take the bow. We’re heading back.”

Barry hung his head in shame. He knew this was 100% his fault. Shame weighed his body down like an anchor. He turned away from Iris so she could not see the hot tears welling in his eyes.

The trip back was very quiet and somber. Joe docked the boat and turned to the kids. “You guys go wash up and change your clothes before you catch pneumonia. When you’re done Barry, you come here. I need to talk to you.” 

Barry’s Adam’s apple bobbed nervously as he nodded. He made his way into his room and turned to see that Iris had followed him in.

“Bear? Are you ok?” She asked tenderly.

“Iris I am so so so sorry about that. I’m just a freaking idiot.” Barry expressed. “I could never forgive myself if I hurt you in some way”

Iris nodded. “I am fine, Barry, I promise…but you don’t seem to be. Do you want to…like talk about it?”

Barry frowned and shook his head. Iris gave a small smile as she stepped towards him. “Well I hope you can talk about it with my dad and feel better because I probably won’t get into a boat with you till you do.” she teased. Barry smiled back. He couldn’t help but be happy when Iris was around.

“Ok Iris,” He nodded.

“Ok! I have to go scrub swamp juice out of my hair. This everglades look has run its course.” Iris gave Barry a small hug of support and left the room.

Barry sighed and walked in to his own bathroom. After he finished cleaning up, Barry dragged himself out to the deck where Joe was sitting. He nervously sat next to the man, and looked at his feet skirting the surface of the navy water.

“It’s time for you to talk, Barry,” Joe’s rumbling voice expressed. Barry rubbed his face and sighed.

 “They call me ‘Scary Barry’ at school” Barry began, he blinked into the sunlight relishing the temporary blindness. “It is weird how something so stupid can hurt so much when so…so _many_ people say it.”

Iris was getting a glass of water when Barry’s voice wafted into the kitchen. Without concern for privacy, she slowly crept on to the back porch and hid in the shadows in order to better hear what was going on with him.

Joe looked at Barry silently letting him continue. Barry nervously wiped his hand on his jeans. “They think that I’m a freak because my dad is in jail for murdering my mom, and they think that I am crazy because I say he didn’t do it. It’s hard to make friends when people think you will be some deranged psycho killer. I hoped that if I did something that was…cool, that people will respect, they’ll forget about my family. Like if I became captain of a sports team, or got really ripped or something.”

“Ah” Joe acknowledged. “Hence the eating and the boat.”

Barry let out a biting joyless laugh. “Yeah.”

“Sounds like you don’t think you’re good enough the way you are.” Joe began.

“I know!” Barry interjected. “It’s their fault! They bully me; they use me, and somehow still ignore me. Like I’m not even there, like I don’t even freaking matter. How can I think I’m so great if no one likes me, Joe? You say you love me because you have to, same thing with my parents. Iris lives with me so she has to at least talk to me.” His shoulders sagged. “I am not really funny, or rich, or talented at anything. The most interesting thing about me is the _worst_ thing that’s ever happened. They don’t want anything to do with me. Sometimes I just feel like… I am so alone.” For the second time today tears filled Barry’s hazel eyes.

Joe sighed. He understood the growing pains were going to cut a little deeper on Barry because of what his father did. Anger filled Joe as he thought of the man who not only murdered his wife, but also severely hurt Barry in ways Barry will probably never understand.

Joe let out a low whistle. “School is tough, and I won’t pretend that it’s not. Kids are…they’re stupid, Barry. Honestly.” Barry looked at Joe surprised. “They don’t usually think for themselves, they go with the public opinion because it’s easier and it gives them a sort of acceptance. There are special cases who aren’t afraid to be themselves, and that’s amazing. But, for the most part, kids are stupid. Which is why, Barry…” Joe clapped his shoulder and looked at him. “…You don’t measure yourself though the eyes of others. Ever. You are who you are, and not what you think people want. You are not their dancing monkey. Living your life with joy and how you affect the world is the point. Not being what you think you’re supposed to be. Trying to change that is a mutilating, clumsy process that leaves people hollow because they know it’s fake.”

Barry thought to the canoe debacle earlier. “Like today with the boat.”

“It’s a necessary part of life to test your limits and try new things; it is fun. At times, it makes a great story, like almost killing everyone in a small canoe” Joe teased. “But it’s about the motivation. _Why a_ re you doing this? Is it because you want to, or is it because you think that you have to?”

Barry pondered deeply. Joe looked at the young man thoughtfully. “The key to a happy life is disturbingly simple. Do what makes you happy, Barry, and when you do, joy exudes from the core. People, _girls_ will flock to you.” Joe watched as Barry’s eyes flicked over to the cabin for a split second. Joe resisted rolling his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. “You’re a great kid Barry there’s no disputing that, so relax and let yourself be you ok? The kids at school will come around, if they don’t we will figure something out. You just have to promise to always be honest with me, ok?”

Barry smiled and nodded letting Joe know he will let his words sink in. Barry leaned over and hugged Joe. “I love you Barry, and I don’t have to say that.” With a laugh they broke the embrace. Joe clapped Barry on the shoulder, and went inside the cabin.

Barry stood on the deck and watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon casting an orange glow on the water. Suddenly, his head turned sharply at the sound of Iris’s sudden presence.

“Barry-” she started. Barry looked down at her. A myriad of expressions were flashing through Iris’s big brown eyes; she obviously heard his conversation. Embarrassed, blood charged into Barry’s cheeks.

Iris’s mouth was agape as she tried to figure out what to say to her best friend. She wanted to tell him that he should never worry about who he is. She wanted to let Barry know that he didn’t need to compare himself to guys like Xander Williams, whose claim to fame was a burgeoning six pack and lack of parental supervision. She wanted to tell Barry that he had a smile that lit up a room, that he was intelligent, and truly kind. She wanted to let him know that he was the strongest person she’s ever met, and that despite everything that has happened to him, Barry flourishes. That his strength inspires her.   

Iris’s pre-teen mind wasn’t capable of voicing the complexity of self-esteem and extrinsic validation like her father did, so she did the one thing her 13 year old mind felt was right.

Iris shut her eyes, stood on her tippy toes and gently pressed her lips to Barry’s. Barry’s eyes rounded into saucers once he realized he was being kissed. He closed his eyes and drowned in the sensation of Iris’s soft lips. His nose bumped against hers softly as she inhaled his clean scent. Seemingly, in a flash, the kiss was over. He blinked through the maroon filter of the sun setting down for the day.

Iris blushed and looked up at Barry. “I think you’re amazing, but you should know that too.” She then giggled nervously under Barry’s surprised stare, turned and ran back into the cabin. 

Barry put his fingers to his lips in shock, trying to confirm that they were kissed for the first time. His cheeks flushed pink as he looked at the cabin. Through the kiss he understood Iris’s meaning.

Barry let out a short surprised laugh, and turned to walk back to the cabin. His head was held a little higher, and his smile a little bigger.

 


End file.
